<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bumblebee One Shot by TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745758">Bumblebee One Shot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever'>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:21:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A transformers rp with an ex friend</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>BumblebeexMolly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bumblebee One Shot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sarami sighed, she had no where to go now.  After a the last fight the aliens, she lost everything.   "I wonder if there's anything left in my apartment." Sarami said, not listening to anyone and trying to get into the half crumbling building.</p><p>Bumblebee sat down by the dock in Hong Kong, looking at the city nearly in shambles.  The human he protected was sitting on his shoulder and they were waiting on Optimus to return.   The other female with them wanted to go to her apartments one last time.   "I hope she can save something." Bee said looking at his human. "that's the apartment building Hound crashed." (right after the Fight in Hong Kong.) <br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Be back in an hour or two sorry DX <br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Gotta do somethings<br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Molly nodded worriedly looking at her friend too. <br/>“There’s something I’ve always wanted to tell you Bee. I love you very very much.” She started to sigh sadly.</p><p>Optimus was just on his way back from a mission and he transformed to his bot mode and smiled saying hello to the three of them. He frowned when he looked at Serami.</p><p>Bumblebee activated his holoform and pulled off to a side road, parking he moved to the back and grabbed her hips to stop her.  It was turning him on to no end. "Let's not do that. And I'll have you know I return your feelings."<br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Molly practically who was a huge pervert when it came to her Bee could not stop staring at his holoform always thinking he was hot. She sighed.</p><p>Optimus quickly caught her in his hand in no time at all and transformed and put her inside him driving away to a different location wanting to clean her injury.</p><p>Bumblebee looked around him, then back at Molly. "what?" he asked.</p><p>Sarami had fallen quiet.  She was waiting for him to start lecturing.  Resting her head against the door,  she stared out the window biting her lip.  Something she did when she was nervous. <br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>“Nothing it’s just you’re so sexy and hot! Why else would I be having a nosebleed?!” Molly said covering her nose up.</p><p>Bu Optimus didn’t even lecture her at all because by now she would just be tired of it and plus he hated when he made her upset.</p><p>Bee let out a sigh and leaned back on the seat with his arm over his face. "what do you want me to say? You're the most beautiful person I've ever met? Because you are. And the most wonderful."</p><p>"Alright." Sarami said pulling a bandana from her coat pocket and holding it to the wound so it was bleeding a little bit.  Sand and dirt had stopped most of the bleeding.  <br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Molly turned to look at him now and she blushed kissing his lips back and rubbed his crotch in want and in need.</p><p>Optimus then stopped 7 minutes later at a hospital and got out of the truck once he turned on his holoform and carried her bridal style inside.<br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Bumblebee kissed her slowly and deeply, grinding against her rubbing his Crotch, his hands moving to situation her on his lap. </p><p>"Optimus, I just need a drugstore and I'll be fine." Sarami said as he lifted her up.  "and I can walk."  however she flinched the moment scooped her up.  "Optimus... Please put me down." <br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Molly just moaned into the kiss wanting him to touch her so freakin as she laid down in the backseat.</p><p>Optimus just ignored her and once he was given some stuff for her leg he paid them and went on his way with her still in his arms.<br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Bee ran his hands along Molly's sides as he forced his tongue into her mouth. A soft groan coming from him as one hand slipped under her shirt.</p><p>Sarami didn't say anything, completely embarrassed.  Once they were out again, she sighed, "put me down!"</p><p>Molly knew she didn’t wear bras and he found that out just as she moaned into his French kiss while rubbing his crotch again.</p><p>Optimus shook his head no getting irritated and sighed.<br/>“I’m trying to help you Sarami. Please calm down. You know I love you so much and could not stand if something bad happened to you.” He set her down in him and he quickly in no time at all cleaned her scrape and bandaged it up smiling up at her.</p><p>Optimus began to caress and stroke and rub her bare legs in soothing comforting motions as he purred out a little bit.<br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Bee ran his tongue along her throat then nip gently just under her ear. "You like things a certain way, don't you." he growled in her ear, before nipping at her neck.</p><p>A shiver raked Sarami slightly, her hands resting on his shoulders as bumps rose to meet his touch.  "O-Optimus..." <br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Molly nodded and mewled wantonly and whimpered sexually to him as she rubbed his shoulders.</p><p>Optimus began to kiss his way up her injured leg just dangerously close to her crotch now as he hummed and growled huskily.<br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Running his tongue over where he'd just nipped before suckling it, Bee shuddered as she rubbed his shoulders.  Pulling his own shirt off, Bee pressed gentle kisses to her neck as his hands moved over her back.</p><p>Sarami jumped slightly, not expecting that from him.   But just his touch was enough to turn her on.  In a swift movement, Sarami pulled the Prime up and met him in a deep kiss.</p><p>Molly moaned and elicited mewl after mewl for him as she arched her back and her body shuddered.</p><p>Optimus groaned and he kissed her deeply and passionately as he bit her bottom lip.<br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>After leaving a large hickey on her neck, the scout slowly began to trail kisses over her shoulders. His hands gripping her hips. </p><p>Sarami moaned slightly when he bit her lip, her arms going around his neck.  Running her tongue along his lower lip, she ran her hands through his hair. <br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>(it's cool, I had a migraine earlier so) <br/>Today at 11:12 am<br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Hey sorry fell asleep last night</p><p>Molly could not just stop moaning and making pleasurable sexual wanton noises of lust at his ministrations. She shuddered.</p><p>Optimus was growling as he pulled her closer against him and he began to French kiss her himself after slipping his tongue into her mouth. </p><p>Bumblebee’s hands moved over the skin of her stomach, kneading her breasts gently as he trailed kisses from her shoulder to her chest.  </p><p>Sarami moaned as ran her tongue along his, her eyes closing as a shiver moved along her bare legs.  <br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Um he skipped over and forget her breasts <br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>No.. He hasn't gotten to them yet. His hands have, hes still kissing near shoulders) <br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Collar bone <br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Oh sorry I did not fully read it I am stupid sorry DX <br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Molly wanted and waited so badly for her nipples to be suckled on next. She squeaked and gasped.</p><p>Optimus entwined and wrapped his wet muscle around hers in a savage untameable kiss as he groaned squeezing her breasts.<br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Biting gently at her collar bone, Bumblebee ran his tongue over the mark before dragging the appendage down over her cleavage slowly, tracing the pert nub before taking it gently into his mouth while his hand rubbed the other.</p><p>Sarami let out something of a whimper and a moan as the kiss intensified, however it broke the moment he grabbed her breasts, her head rolling back as she gasped at the sensation her hands gripping his shoulders tightly. <br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Molly just kept on wanting more and more as she was getting even more intoxicatingly aroused by the second. She over this Autobot so badly as she mewled.</p><p>Optimus began to trail and work his way down to her neck where every part of the skin on her neck he suckled deep dark purple marks as he grinded into her.</p><p>Once he had her nipple teased to hardness,  Bumblebee switched sides, now suckling and licking the other side as his fingers pinched and rolled the other.</p><p>"Aahh!" Sarami cried out, along with something that could have been his name.   Robin-egg blue eyes closed as she pressed back against him, her thighs rubbing together to relieve the pressure.</p><p>Molly was so freakin high from getting turned on she couldn’t think about anything else other than getting fucked by him senselessly as she whimpered.</p><p>Optimus his tongue and his teeth down to her shoulders where he left more of his marks and more of his hickeys on her as he caresses her legs up and down.</p><p>Bumblebee groaned, one hand going down to rub against her sex through her pants as he suckled on her teet</p><p>Sarami moaned against his ear, before tipping gently at it.  Moving her legs again his hands, her hands found way into his hair before she whispered in a breathy voice "....Optimus... Make love to me."<br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Ok hope he gets better</p><p>Molly moaned at this quickly taking her undies and pants off of her for him.</p><p>Optimus growled in response as he stripped her bare of all of her clothes and he pulked down his and brought them both inside him in the back. There was a bed and he laid her down on it and hammered and plowed right into her grunting.<br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Bumblebee moaned, feeling her removing what remained of her clothing as he felt his control fading.  Removing his jeans (no underoos) the blonde scout slid a finger into her then another to test her readiness and pumped in and out of her gently.</p><p>Sarami let out a scream of sorts, not having expected that.  Her forehead against his shoulder, she dug her nails into his arms. After a moment of becoming used to him, she met his lips. <br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>"Ah oh Primus! Yes Bee! Hit it right there! Oh yes! Oh fuck yes! Ahh!" Molly kept on mewling wantonly and sexually as she orgasmed.</p><p>Optimus purred and groaned into her mouth as he spread her legs apart further while thrusting deeper harder and faster into her.<br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Bumblebee pumped at steady pace but stopped and flexed his fingers in her as she orgasmed. Slowly pulling his fingers from her, the scout aligned himself with her as he licked her fluid from his fingers.</p><p>Sarami found it incredibly hard to stay quiet, moaning into the kiss at first, however as he'd thrust into her, she would cry out, the harder and faster he went, the louder she became until she threw her head back.  "AHH! OPTIMUS!"</p><p>Molly moaned and his dick contact against her pussy and just told him to finally enter her already as she really needed this from him her sparkmate.</p><p>Optimus growled groaned and grunted as he kept it up but this time thrusting humping more vigorously and roughly into her as he kissed her cheek.</p><p>Bumblebee listened and thrust harder into her, burying his length fully in her and waited a bit for her to adjust to size.</p><p>Sarami moaned loudly the more rough his thrusting became.  Her back arching as her arms fall above her head, his name still the loudest thing to leave her, despite the moans and gasps.  Rocking her hips against his with a good amount of force, her first orgasm had come and gone. "Oh-Optimus!" <br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>But Molly who was no longer a virgin for the past eons told him to start moving into her as she was not hurting at all.</p><p>Optimus grunted out her name huskily as he pulled her lips with his teeth and he began to kiss her hard again squeezing her breasts.</p><p>Pulling back slowly before thrusting hard into her, he built a steady pace as he moaned and took her mouth rather forcefully, coaxing her tongue into his with fiery want as shivered.</p><p>Sarami moaned into the kiss, a shudder raking her as he squeezed her breasts, her hands going to his shoulders as she moaned again his kiss, her hips rolling against his. <br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Molly moaned against his hot moist lips as she french kissed him fervently back and she groaned grinding her hips into his as well.</p><p>Optimus was increasing his rhythm and his speed pounding the living daylights out of her as he growled and he kissed her passionately and roughly too.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>